


Different Realities

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Gathering my slowly growing collection of au/crossover one shots. Anything may creep in here. Some AU like coffeshop and some crossovers with other stuff.





	1. Leverage

1.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Yomiel said flatly after Cabanela swept in, treated Alma to an overly elaborate bow, produced roses seemingly from nowhere for Lynne and tossed himself into a chair. “Anyone who’s met him once would know him anywhere. He’s your grifter?”

Jowd chuckled. “Anyone who has met _him_ maybe. Trust me he’s good.”

“Why thaaank you, baby!” Cabanela piped up, leaning his chin casually on one hand.

“With a good set of ears,” Jowd added dryly. “All we ask is that you trust us to do our job.”

Yomiel looked around the room. Alma sitting demurely, fingers tapping lightly over a keyboard. Lynne near the counter eating an apple. Cabanela lounging in the chair. Wasn’t someone missing?

“I thought there was one more member of your crew.”

Jowd grinned. “Engaged in a catnap I believe. He’ll turn up when we need him.”

 

2.

Cabanela’s voice came sharp and cold over the earpiece. “My employer will not be pleased.”

“Now hang on. I’m not declining the offer. I just want to make some adjustments to the deal.”

“Our terms were clear. My employer does not appreciate changes. Good day.”

“Wait. Wait!” Gerald’s voice rang with desperation. “Just, just hear me out. I promise it will be worth his while!”

“You have thirty seconds to keep my attention.”

“Thank you. Thank you I assure you…”

“Twenty six.”

Yomiel tried not to gape. No way. That couldn’t be the same man who’d swanned in earlier with those annoyingly drawn out vowels and irritating ‘baby’s sprinkled everywhere. Jowd chuckled.

“Right,” Yomiel said trying to pull his focus back to the rest of the plan and not glare at Jowd’s amusement. “Lynne where are you?”

There was a quiet metallic sound and Yomiel took a startled step back as Lynne dropped down between him and Jowd.

“Got it!” She passed a flashdrive back to Jowd.

“Right I’ll get this to Alma.”

Yomiel nodded as Jowd left the room but he still stared up at the vent Lynne dropped from. “How the hell did you get through there?”

Lynne shrugged. “I’ve always been good with tight spaces. Anyway can you give me a boost?” She waved a hand vaguely toward the ceiling. “They go all over up there including to Gerald’s office. Much faster and safer.”

Faster, right. Crawling through tight vents was so much more efficient than walking. He could only sigh when she gave him a cheerful ‘thanks!’ and disappeared into the ceiling.

“Yomiel,” Alma’s voice in his ear now.

Thank the gods for someone sane.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve run into an unexpected layer of security. I can get through it but it may take more time than we have. Can you get to the server room?”

Lynne was on her way. It sounded like Gerald had become putty in Cabanela’s hands. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

 

As it turned out the server room was not only easy to get into but made Yomiel’s fingers itch at the lack of proper security measures.

Alma’s disbelief was clear. “That’s it? For all their external layers I expected far more. Watch your step Yomiel. This seems too easy.”

“I know.” He froze when Jowd’s voice came not through the earpiece but close by from outside the room.

“There does seem to have been a mixup.”

“No I know this is my route and my shift.”

“Did you miss the schedule change?”

“What schedule change?”

“Ah. I see.” Jowd’s tones were polite but authoritative. “John is it? You’re supposed to be in block C.”

“You’ve gotta be joking.”

“I seldom joke.”

Alma’s snort was clear over the earpiece.

“You’re serious. Dammit. Thanks for saving my hide.”

There were hurried footsteps and a long silent pause then Jowd opened the door. “Yomiel, if you’re done, you’d better get out of here. I’m not sure how long that will keep him away.”

“Yeah I’m done.”

These people were nuts he thought as he left the room but they knew their work, he had to give them that.

 

3.

“With Missile we won’t have to worry.”

Yomiel’s head snapped up from his laptop. Lynne hadn’t just said that. He hadn’t just heard ‘missile’. No.

“What missile?” he demanded. “Now is not the time for improvisation! On that scale!”

“Improvisation’s the name of the gaaame, baby,” Cabanela drawled.

“With a missile? Where the hell did you get a missile? What part of this doesn’t sound insane?”

“Any moment now,” Lynne said.

Yomiel tried to find words and lost them all when a bark sounded through their earpieces.

“And there he is!” Lynne said cheerfully.

 

4.

Yomiel stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried not to glare at Cabanela sitting on the stool at the counter, legs stretched out appearing to be the most relaxed man in the world. Why, why, why did he agree to this?

“What’s griftin’ really abouuut?” Cabanela asked.

“Acting?”

“Nope!”

“Lying.”

Cabanela waved it off. “Only a tool as neeeded.”

Yomiel sighed. “Persuasion…”

“Bingo!” He looked back and perked up. He leaned against the counter and turned his attention back to Yomiel. “Convince Lynne she wants an orange.”

“What?” Yomiel asked blankly.

Cabanela nodded toward the fruit basket Alma kept on the counter. “Apples. Oranges. Start basic, baby! If you can’t get someone to take a piece of fruit, you’re gonna have a hard tiiime partin’ them from their money.”

Yomiel scowled. Again why was he here?

“Looosen up. The only thing you’ll convince anyone of is you bein’ a grouch and that is no challenge at all.” He craned his head back. “Lyyynne how’s it goin’ baby?”

Lynne wandered over. Cabanela took a sip from his glass. “Feelin’ peckish?”

“Now that you mention it yeah I guess,” Lynne said.

Yomiel half shrugged. “There’s oranges.”

“Oh hey Alma refilled. I’ve always been more of an apple girl.”

Cabanela lightly cleared his throat.

Yomiel shot him a look before trying to focus on Lynne. “Sometimes it’s good to have something different?” he tried haltingly.

Lynne looked confused. “Yeah I guess so.”

“So why not have…” Yomiel sighed and frowned at Cabanela. “What is the point of this?”

Cabanela peered up from peeling an orange. When did he pick that up? “Feelin’ peckish myself,” he replied cheerfully.

Not what I meant and you know it Yomiel thought.

Cabanela popped a slice in his mouth. “By the waaay, well done yesterday Lynne.”

Lynne grinned. “Ah wasn’t that big a deal.”

“Heeey,” Cabanela peeled another slice off and gestured widely and Yomiel realized he’d directed the slice toward the fruit basket. Surely not. “Gettin’ a lady like that to divulge all her juuuiciest secrets? Not always easy, baby.”

Oh come on.

“I guess,” Lynne said and joined him at the counter. “She was pretty gossipy already.”

Another piece was eaten. “Gettin’ to the core. That’s the haaard part.”

“True. She wouldn’t stop talking. Just on and on and on and I learned way too much about poodles.”

Cabanela laughed. “Weeell now if we ever need to know about poodles we know who to go to.”  

Lynne reached back casually toward the basket and to Yomiel’s annoyance grabbed an orange.

Cabanela tossed his peel in the can, reached out for another orange and unfolded off the stool with a wink at Yomiel before sauntering off to join Jowd at the table. Yomiel stared at the trash can. He glanced at Lynne eating her orange then glared toward Cabanela. Bastard.

Jowd looked up from his crossword. ”Subtle.”

“Nooo idea what you’re talkin’ about baby.”

“You’re an evil man, Cabanela.”

“Teachin’ moment! Orange?” He asked tossing it to Jowd.

 


	2. Star Trek

_Captain’s Log_

_We’re in orbit around Gamma Trianguli VI. A landing party is currently out headed by First Officer Cabanela. A peaceful mission is expected. Whether those expectations are met remains…_

“Come in Enterprise,” Cabanela’s voice interrupted over the communicator.

 “Jowd here. What’s going on?” Well, he’d almost finished his sentence.

“We’ve got a liiittle trouble,” Cabanela said. “Send down Sissel, would you?”

“Have we lost someone?”

“Not untiiil the kitten declares it so!”

Sissel stretched and jumped down from the bare patch of console he’d taken residence on. With a flick of his tail he trotted off toward the transport tube.

“He’s on his way. Who did we lose? What happened?”

“What did I saaay about losin’?” A certain note of tension crept into Cabanela’s voice. “Lynne’s down. Some kind of plant toxin.”

“I see. Looks like we may have more to worry about from the flora than any inhabitants.”

“Maaaybe so. Cabanela out.”

 

Again? Was all Sissel could think as he materialized to the sight of Lynne lying on the ground and Cabanela knelt next to her. The woman was cursed, he swore. Was such a thing possible, he wondered as he padded over to the pair. They’d seen any number of strange things, himself included.

White… thorns most likely, judging by their lush surroundings, stood out starkly against the red of Lynne’s shirt.

“There you are,” Cabanela said. “Hop on in there and save her would you?”

Saving her from sort of plant. That was new, but shouldn’t be difficult. Hopefully it could be a clean save this time. He’d really rather they both avoided suffering the sharpness of yet another disapproving glare over a baffling ‘accident’ from the good doctor and when Lovey matched he knew they were in trouble.

Of course his worries didn’t end with his rescuing of Lynne. Never did he imagine he would be needed quite _this_ often on one mission. Poisonous plants, lightning, explosions. This planet had it all. It was an immense relief to return to the Enterprise and he darted away to Engineering to join Yomiel in some peace and quiet.


	3. Ye Olde Coffeeshop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started as a three sentence prompt, got expanded on.

“What if he doesn’t come?” Alma asked while balancing a platter of brownies to be transferred to the pastry case.

Cabanela didn’t look up from the cup he wrote on with a flourish. “He’ll show. Alwaaays does as regular as clockwork, baby.”

“All right, but wouldn’t it be better to wait until he actually orders? What if he wants something different?”

Cabanela only made a small humming noise as he filled the cup with coffee, a dash of cream and some sugar in what was almost the most boring order he could conceive of.

That done, he leaned against the counter, lanky elbows resting on the top and glanced toward the door and approaching customer with a grin.

“Liiike clockwork, baby.” 

 

When Jowd entered the nearly dead shop, he was caught between mulling over his to-do list for the day and thoughts of who he was likely to see at the counter inside, if shifts and patterns held true, so when he broke out of his thoughts to be ready to make his order it was with some surprise he found a cup already waiting for him with his name noted in the now familiar and overly elegant script and a… phone number?

Alma glanced up from behind the pastry display and with a smile and nod toward the cup made a call-me sign. And, with another look at her colleague leaning against the counter by the cup (and has a barista ever looked so smug, oh Mr. Cabanela?) Jowd realized he had never seen such a clear example of in-cahoots.   



End file.
